Battles and Love
by MisterDeathTheKid
Summary: Death The Kid son of death,Prince of the Kingdom Vlarise Oh yeah one more thing Kid is well...When it comes to battle and war you cant stop him,he'll go on a rampage easy so he's a kind of battle monster you could say. Maka Alborn daughter of Kami and princesses of Alborna.When the two meet in battle will death acre or something more? KidXMaka.


**Leisen to the song Monster when I say on some crazy death the kid parts it will shock you and I don't own any thing this a basic rewrite of an amazing story called Battle .  
**

Come father I want to see how far I've come in training!Death the kid shouts to his father and ruler of the kingdom of Vlarise Lord Death.

Fine Kid but I wont go easy on you even if you are my son.,Death said, the only reseon is he needs to see if his son is ready to take the title of Vlarise's strongest and youngest warrior for kid is only 14 years of age and has already killed more than 100,000 people in the proses of taking over 2 of the 4 kingdoms all that are left now is Albore ruled by Queen Kaim with her daughter princesses Maka.

That would take all the fun out of it if you went easy on replied with a glint of insanity in his golden eyes.

Within 10 minuets Death lade there unconscious to the real world.

Wow father I thought you would be stronger than said with an insane smile and every one else morale horrified.

Prince Kid we are ready to invade .Black*Star announced to his best friend.

Right then let's head replied

* * *

Princesses Maka and her friends Liz,Patti,and Tusbaki were all talking and walking down the dirt road next to the castle of Albore when a messenger came ruining to Maka.

Princess Queen Kaim has requested to see at once!The man exclaimed.

Maka nods and run's to her mother wile her friend's follow.

Maka dear Vlarise is coming with an army of 50 men we need you out there they will be here with in minuets!Kaim tells her daughter.

Right mother on it!Kaim runs out with her daughter close behind as they wait for the approaching army.

W-What where's Death!Maka exclaims

Oh he's back at the kingdom, being the king of 3 kingdoms is tiring you said, Kid had the middle and lead indicting him as leader wile Black*Star and Soul flanged his side's.

Than who are you young one! Kaim asks narrowing her epecting an easy battle considering the 2 minor captains were children along with the pack leader.

Lord deaths son Prince boy announced.

1 warning give up your kingdom and you may survive this battle!kid shouted.

NEVER!Kaim argued.

Fine its your funeral But I must warn you you'll be lucky to live with me this boy said with and insane smirk.

Charge!They both said in ushion.

(Music)

Kid was now on a rampage and nothing could hold him back,his magical shingami dagger was slicing people and stabbing them countless times to the point were he took on 20 soldiers all at once,

Maka and Kaim sow this boy and now knew what he meant, but he showed no sighs of greff what so ever he just smiled insanely wile his lifeless eyes went to a person to person.

* * *

MakaVsSoul

Maka had a sword in both hands as she charged Soul and cut his stumike making him bleed small triclets down to his legs but he cut Makas left arm with his blade.

Just give up and retreat!Maka yelled

Oh no was that an order well sorry princesses but I have striked orders from Kid kill any one and ever smiled (Not like kid tho)

Oh yea well that will bring you death!She said and seced his neck with her blade.

It's all over!She said about to deliver the final blow.

Is it ? He remarked

suddenly Maka got elbow in the neck and crashed into the wall.

What! she said barely dogging the dagger headed strate for her.

Hello.,said a sly voice and a boy with an insane smile and drop of splattered blood on his face.

He vanishes in thin air and reappears behind Maka he slashes her back before she can get away but the odd thing is her back felt dry and it was a deep wound but there's no blood.

Why are your daggers glowing?Maka asked

Oh this it's nothing really they just absorb sun light moon light and blood any of those makes them awnersed with a sly smile.


End file.
